The Pain That I Feel
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Okay, this is basically like a retelling of chapter 48 of volume 12. I was trying to get some of the characters feeling that couldn't be seen in the manga. So, if you want to read it go ahead, if you don't. then don't its okay. Thanks!


Ohh my gee. I just finished reading 10, 11, and 12 of the FullMetal Alchemist manga. Very action packed the gist of it. But heres, my EdWin short on Winry and Ed's take of what happened in chapter 46 of vol. 12.

- - Alley - - Ed's POV - -

I had to ask Scar this. I needed to know, for my sake and Winry's. If Scar had actually killed Winry's parents, who risked their lives in the Ishbalan War, for the sake of saving lives.

"Scar...I have to ask you." I watched as he regarded me with wary eyes. "Does an agent of God also take the lives of doctors who devote themselves to helping people? Do you remember a couple of Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" I said, my voice beginning to rise in anger.

"Wait," Al said from behind Scar. I ignored him, it was too late to stop once I got started.

"When the Ishbalan War was at its bloodiest, they risked their lives going to the Southern front to treat refugees."

"WAIT, BIG BROTHER!" Al shouted at me. But I kept on talking.

"SCAR!! DO YOU REMEMBER THE KIND, LOVING HUSBAND AND WIFE WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND WHOSE LIVES YOU THEN TOOK!!?" I watched as Scar's eyes widened. I was right.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Al screamed at me again.

Looking over, I noticed...Winry. Oh no. Oh please no. She was just standing there, awe on her face and an immense sadness as well, as one hand rested against the building.

She looked at me, confusion cluttering her face. "Wh...what are you saying?" I could only just stare at her. "This is the man...who killed...my Mom and Dad?" I could see the sweat forming on her face. "It can't be...they were killed...by a person they helped save...? You killed...my Mom and Dad?"

Scar continued to look at Winry, a steely gaze on his face. I could see how much It was hurting Winry. The bastard wouldn't even apologize.

"Y...you're not going to deny it? Why...? I watched, useless as Winry slumped to the ground. "What did my Mom and Dad ever do to deserve that? They never did anything to harm anyone, did they!? GIVE THEM BACK!! GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD!!"

Scar just turned away. I watched as tears fell down her face. That hurt me more than anything I had ever felt before. And the feeling almost knocked me back on my feet. Winry: the girl I was in love with since childhood, was being hurt, because of me. She clenched her hands, and still, all I could do was stare at her, like the big screw-up I was.

Then I saw her reach for the gun that was dropped by one of the MPs. "Wait, Winry," I said, my voice wavering. "Stop...don't..."

"Winry," Al said to her. Neither of us was in any position to stop her.

I kept my eyes on Scar. "Don't do it, Winry!!" I said, trying to keep what was left of my voice firm.

I watched Scar's eyes, I noticed for a second that they became cloudy, maybe with thoughts. Looking at Winry, who still had tears running down her face, I watched as she raised the gun, pointing it directly at Scar.

- - Winry's POV - -

I nervously clutched the gun. I was unsure of what to do, that much I could tell. "Don't shoot, Winry!! Put down the gun!!" Ed yelled at me. He wouldn't understand the pain I was feeling rig'ht now.

"You shouldn't even touch something like that!!" Al said, levelheadedly. "Winry!!" he said, yelling slightly louder than Ed at me.

I was still shaking. What did you do when you were face to face with the person who killed your parents?

Scar then spoke. "So you're the daughter of those doctors... You have every right to shoot me." He said, as I winced. "But the moment you squeeze that trigger, I will consider you my enemy!!"

"SCAR!!" Al yelled at him.

"LAY ONE FINGER ON WINRY AND I SWEAR I'LL - -" Ed yelled at Scar too.

"You'll kill me!? Go ahead!! This circle of hatred will not end until one of us is dead." Scar said, and I could tell Ed was pissing him off. "But do not forget, the Amestrians fired the first shot in that war!! It was your people!!"

I started to shake. I was so confused. What was I supposed to do? He killed my Mother and Father, and here I was ready to get revenge on this killer. But, I co...

"Put down the gun and get out of here!! WINRY!!" Al shouted at me.

I couldn't think with everyone yelling. "But...my Mom...and Dad..." I whispered.

"HURRY!!" Al screamed.

"If you cannot pull the trigger, then leave the field of battle." Scar said, cracking his knuckles. "You are in the way."

Before I could decide anything, Scar slammed his hand into the ground, sending pieces of earth at Ed. Ed dodged them all, and seemingly ran against the wall of the building. He grabbed Scar's arm as Al ran in, and then flipped over him. "DOOON'T SHOOOOOOT!!!" Ed yelled at me. I watched as Scar's arm was barely an inch away from Ed's face. Was I going to cost Ed his life? Ed landed against me, his hand covering the hand that held the gun. He was protecting me. Scar reached out his hand, but then, he froze, with a look in his eye. All I could hear was Ed panting, as he shoved down my left hand. That was all the time Al needed. He came up and slammed his leg into Scar. Then clapped his hands and sent a wave of rocks at Scar. Scar used his own power and made a hole in the wall. Then he ran through it.

Al turned to look at us. "Stupid, Big Brother. What were you thinking!? Were you trying to get both of you killed!!?" Al turned and ran atop the rocks he had created. "Hurry up and take Winry to safety." Then he dissapeared.

"Huh...oh..." He turned to me. "Winry, let go of the gun!!" he yelled at me as he held on to my shaking arm.

"I couldn't do it..." I said, my voice soft. "It was him..."

Ed put his other hand on my arm. "Let it go. Please." he said, quieter this time.

I clenched my free hand through my hair. "But...he killed my Mom and Dad. Why...? You and Al...might get killed... Why!!?" I said, more tears falling from my face.

"Winry. Let me tell you something," Ed said to me, his voice the softest I had ever heard it."When you helped deliver that baby in Rush Valley, you saved the Mother and child. You also gave me an arm and a leg so I could get back on my feet." With each sentence he gently pulled my fingers off the gun. "Your hands weren't meant to take people's lives. They were meant to save them." He said, finally taking my hands completely off the gun. It fell to the ground. He still held on to my hand. "Please..." he said.

It was too much for me to take. "Ah..." I saw Mps surround us. Then, I started crying, grabbing the sleeves of Ed's jacket, I kept crying. He clutched my arm, I could tell he felt what I was feeling.

"Officer... Please take her to a safe location. Winry," he said to me as he handed the gun to the police officer. "Al's still fighting so...I gotta go. Sorry." Taking off his coat, he put it around me shoulders. 'We'll talk about this when I get back." Then he got up, and walked. "Officer, I'm counting on you." he said, but I barely heard it.

"Uh...of course." the officer said. "But...hey!! Are you going after Scar!? What do you think you're - -"

"No, let him go." Another officer said. "He's the FullMetal Alchemist."

"Huh!? That li'l guy? Oh no, I didn't salute him." They talked as if I wasn't even there. All I could do was just watch Ed fade out of sight. I only hoped he would come back to me safely. He jumped over a rock made by Al, and then he was gone. I cried new tears, and I clenched Ed's coat, as it somehow gave me a lot of needed comfort. "Why is there never anything for me to do but wait?"

- - Later - - Ed's POV - -

Walking into the Sector 8 building, I was led with Al by my side, to where Winry was. Opening the door, I saw her. My head immediately filled with ideas on what to say to her. How I was sorry I made her cry, sorry to make her scared and afraid, and how stupid she was to point a gun at Scar... But, when I saw the look on her face, I just wanted to hold her and make everything better. To tell her that somehow it would all be okay.

"Oh...you're all right." She said, as relief filled her face.

"Winry..." I started but stopped when I saw King Bradley.

"Hello...young FullMetal Alchemist." he said.

"Führer President Bradley." Al said in astonishment.

"Wh-why are you here?" I asked, with equal astonishment.

"When I was questioning Mps about the disturbance in the city, they informed me that a childhood friend of your was being held in protective custody. As a close friend of an important member of our organization...I had to give her special treatment." Standing up, he bowed slightly to Winry. "Well then young lady, now that your friends are here, this old man will be leaving."

"Oh yes, thank you." Winry said, nervously. He got up and walked out of the room. "She's a good girl, take care of her." he said, as Mps saluted him.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she said. "I told him about how we've been close friends since we were kids. Just casual stuff."

Hmm," I said, glancing back at him. Something told me not to trust the King. I never did.

"Ed..." Winry said. I knew what was coming. "How long have you known... about Mom and Dad?" Keep your promise...and tell me everything."

So I did. I told her everything. From finding out what happened when I met that group of Ishbalan's in the desert, to piecing the facts together from the reports of Mps, and to finally confronting Scar. She listened, but never said a word about what happened earlier. But why did I want her to bring it up so much?

- - Later - - Train Station - - Winry's POV - -

I boarded the train back to the Valley, with my heart lighter. I no longer wondered what happened to my parent. And somehow, I felt that...they were happy wherever they were. They died doing what they loved to do. And that makes my parents heroes in my eyes. They had unwavering determination...like someone else I knew.

Opening the window by my seat, I talked to Al and Ed. "Keep up on your Automail maintenance." I said to Ed.

"I know. I'll probably forget," he said to me from the platform ground. He grinned.

"And I'll send you some good polishing oil soon Al." I promised.

"Okay." Al said.

Then I got serious. "...Don't die on me." I said.

"Right." Ed said, barely giving away any emotion. "Okay!" Al said.

The station-master blew his whistle. It was time to say goodbye. I looked over at Ed, I heard him mutter something, but it had been lost in the starting of the train's engine. Ed turned and started to walk away.

"Big Brother?" Al said. "Wait, Big Brother! Bye Winry!" he said, then turned around.

"Oh...uh bye." I said, more interested in what Ed had said.

"Wait Ed! What did you say!? I couldn't hear you!! What did you say!!" I screamed at him. He stopped. Then he turned and pointed a finger at me. "THE NEXT TIME I MAKE YOU CRY, THEY'LL BE TEARS OF JOY!! Al and I will get our original bodies back no matter what, and we'll make you so happy that you'll cry. You can count on it." he yelled, oblivious to the people staring at him.

"Got it." I said. I couldn't wait for it. I watched as Al teased Ed. And then they finally walked away. Ah! His back... I thought, leaning against the window.

"_A long time ago...we fought over who would...marry Winry. You guys remember that?" Ed has said, starting to sweat._

_Oh yeah, we were just talking about that the other day on top of the hospital." Al replied._

_Sure brings back memories! That was around when we were five years old right?" I asked._

"_Al told me that you turned us both down. Is that true?" Ed said to me._

"_Yup, I rejected you both." I had said._

"_How come." Ed wondered._

"_Ready," I has asked._

"_I said "I don't like guys who are shorter than me."_

_Ed had started screaming, and then started to yell at me, giving me a grin on my face._

"_Don't judge a man by his height!! You Monster!! You Devil!!"_

But, now I see. I missed the part, where Ed stopped being childish and grew into a man. I wasn't there to see it or to watch him grow into a man. But I realized that now. He had grown up right in front of me. Probably right after he lost his arm and leg. I just didn't see it. I...refused to see it. Or maybe...I didn't want to. Howmany times had I been relieved to see Ed and Al safe. How many times had I prayed for Ed's (and Al's too.) safety? When I cried the night Ed and Al came to our doorstep with Ed bleeding from his arm and leg. The feeling that I feel. When I'm around Ed, thats different from when I'm around anyone else. I care so much about him. When him and Al thought over which one of them would get to marry me, I realize now, now that I'm older, I would pick Edward. It doesn't matter that hes a little shorter than me. I feel for him. And I'm afraid for him, because he never is for himself. I could lose him any day. Oh, I see, I thought as the train chugged over a bridge. Maybe I've been in love with him from a long time ago...

- - -

Oh my gee. I am tired now. How was that. I tried to get some of the emotions from Edward and Winry that we couldn't see. I mean read. Yeah thats it. Just in case, heres my little disclaimer. The majority of the speech in this story was made by Hiromu Arakawa. I used her speech and tried to create and better locate the emotions that the characters may have been feeling. There my little disclaimer, I always forget those, but since I took so much from Vol 12,(and excerpt from 11) I thought it might be a good idea no? So anyways, love it? hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome, but not flamers. Whats the gain to being mean anyways? Oh yeah, thats right. The easiest way to make yourself feel big, is to make someone else feel small.

-RKL!


End file.
